Broken Girl
by JJBluebell
Summary: Rachel's cousin comes to live with her, but they are very different people. what will her presence change? why has she come to Lima? and whos life will she change most? FIRST GLEE FIC! PLZ R&R! if you want updates review or i wont update! THANX :D
1. New Arrival!

I step out of my lightning blue Mitsubishi pickup truck, or Betsy as I call her, and sigh as I see my uncle's large mansion like, white brick suburban home. I grab my Animal back pack and suitcase out of the back and walk hesitantly to the door. Just before I go to ring the bell the enlarged double wooden doors fly open and a spunky, skirt wearing, wide smiling brunette jumps me with a hug "Elise!" she shouts as she squeezes me tightly. I smile my first genuine smile in a while, as I drop my bags and hug her back "good to see you to Star-shine…oxygen becoming an issue!" I say as I gasp for air and she quickly lets go. Over her shoulder I see my uncles, Joshua and Isaac, I smile sweetly as I hug them both and they help me move my things inside.

After Rachel and I get my things unpacked in my old room from when I use to visit, which is exactly the same as Rachel's, except with baby blue walls, movie posters, framed Victoria Francis artwork and no pink in site. We head down stairs for dinner, my uncles and Rachel are Jewish vegans, where I'm a meat loving Christian, so dinner is awkward but I don't mind.

The next day I wake up early because I can hear Rachel on her treadmill next door. I sigh and decide to just go with it. I grab a quick shower before I get dressed into my black ripped jeans, a purple and yellow paint splat t-shirt covering my large breast, my purple converses and then straiten my layered dark brown hair and side parted emo fringe. I smile as I look in the mirror, seeing my sliver spikes on my left perfectly shaped eyebrow, to apply mascara and purple eye shadow around my ice blue doe eyes, and pail pink lip gloss. I make myself a packed lunch and quickly call up the stairs "Star-shine, come on lets get goin!" as I grab my bag and books for my first day at McKinley High.

As we arrive at the school all eyes are on us, wanting the scup on the new kid, and Rachel takes me to get my schedule, locker number and combination. Luckily I'm in most of her classes and her lockers only a few away from mine. As we walk down the hall to English she begs "please Elise Please! For me? It'll be fun!" I shake my head and reply "I don't know, Glee club? Really?" she puts on her crying act and I glare "your forgetting who taught you that" she stabs her foot in fustian and I sigh "for gods sake! If it'll prevent a bitch fit, I'll give it a shot!" she beamed up at me and hugged me in thanks. The first few classes passed quickly and then it was time for lunch. I waited patiently at an empty table as Rachel got her roach ridden cafeteria food. As she was walking over, tray in hand, a group of jocks passed and one through a bright pink slushy all over her.

Immediately the room filled with laughter and I filled with rage. I stood an hurried over to her then glared at the jocks in question "you think that's funny? Who the fuck do you think you are?" they continued to laugh as the slushy culprit said "am the guy who's goanna rock your world freak" I smile menacingly as I take a step forward and Rachel try's in vain to pull me back. I am now standing mere inches from him, my five foot two height nothing compared to his, as I say "not even in your dreams fuck face." suddenly his smile disappears and he grabs my arm ,as he dose I grab his hand and twist it quickly and he yelps in pain as he fall to his knees, I then kick him hard in the chest, sending him headfirst into a table. His friends back away in haste as I look around and say "why'd you stop laughing? Isn't this funny anymore?…I didn't think so." I then go to the table and grab my lunch and bag then guide Rachel to the bathroom to clean up.

The rest of the day was quite, people avoided me and I had to explain to the principal that I hit the douche in self-defence, after all he did grab me, he was suspended for a month. I got out of art and walked with Rachel to Glee club. As we entered the room the only person there was a hansom man in a gray tie and gelled hair. He smiles as he sees us "hi Rachel and …" I give a small smile and say "Elise, am Rachel's cousin, just moved here" he smiles to me "I'm Mr Schuster, but please call me Mr Schu" as Rachel declares enthusiastically "Elise's joining Glee" and he chuckles "we'll see. Why don't you girls take a seat until everyone else gets here" with linked arms we take our seats as the room fills up.

After 15 minutes the Glee club is here and Mr Schu smiles "everyone, I'd like you to meet Elise. She's Rachel cousin and is going to audition for Glee. Elise?" as I stand I hear the girl sat next to the well skinny fashioned boy whisper "grate, just what we need, another fame hungry diva queen" I shrug it off as I tell the pianist my song and looked at my cousin as I sing-

(All you wanted by Michael Branch)

"_I wanted to be like you,I wanted I tried to be like you,And I got swept away._

_I didn't know that it was so cold and,You needed someone to show you the way._

_ I took you hand and, We figured out that when the tide comes I'll take you you want to I can save you,I can take you away from lonely inside, so busy out there, And all you wanted was somebody who cared._

_I'm sinkin' slowly, so hurry hold hand is all I have to keep me hangin' can you tell me, so I can finally see,Where you go when you're gone?If you want to, I can save you._

_I can take you away from lonely inside, so busy out all you wanted was somebody who you wanted was somebody who you need me you know I'll be oh oh oh, you want to, I can save you._

_I can take you away from lonely inside, so busy out all you wanted was somebody who :And all you wanted was somebody who you want to ((If you want to)) I can save you ((I can save you))I can take you away from here. ((I can take you away))So lonely inside, so busy out all you wanted was somebody who can you tell me, so I can finally see,Where you go when you're gone?"_

As I finish the song everybody claps and Rachel runs over to me and gives me a big hug. We turn to Mr Schu who smiles brightly and says "that was…amazing. Well Elise, welcome to glee club" I smile back at him as we retake our seats and our handed out assignments. After glee Rachel goes to get her slushy stained clothes from her locker as I walk to my truck to wait for her. As I get close to Betsy I see the slushy guy from lunch and his friend surrounding me. as I run to my truck I bump into a hard chest and look up to see the guy I humiliated earlier.

He grabs my arm and snarls "not so tough now are you freak?" I try to pull my arm back but he learned from before to grab tighter, most likely leaving bruises. I being to fear the worst when his friend's circle me, like a pack of vultures would their pray, but a sudden voice puts me at ease "hay, what the hell do you think your doing?" the thug lets go as Mr Schu approaches angrily and says "nothing sir, just having a chat. A'int that right?" he asks me with a glare and I answer "chat my ass! He grabbed me and was threatening me!" I push him away roughly and cower back into Mr Schu, who takes a protective predatory step in front of me and asks "you get a kick from picking on girls? Make you feel big dose it? Why don't you try picking on someone your own size, like me?" the thug looks at him in shock "what's the problem Blake? Cant hit a guy, is that it?… Get the fuck outer here and as of right now your officially expelled" the jock, Blake, yells in horror "you cant do that!" and Mr Schu says in confidence "I just did. Now fuck off, all of you!" with that he and his friend's dispatch and Mr Schu turns to me and asks with concern "Elise, are you alright?" I nod lightly with my eyes glazed over as I fling my arms around him "thank you! Thank you so much, I was so scared, I thought…god thank you!" he hesitantly raps his arms around me and whispers sweetly "your welcome" and he suddenly ripped his arms from around me and instantly I miss his comforting warmth.

I look up at him in confusion until I hear a high pitched voice "Hay Mr Schu" I turn slightly to see my cousin smiling brightly at the Spanish teacher and I hate her a little for interrupting…whatever it was that we where doing, comforting? I think she links and tugs my arm to leave as I smile warmly at Mr Schu. We walk to Betsy and I give a wave as I get in the drivers side, he smiles and warmly waves back and we head for home. On the drive I ignore Rachel's ramblings and hum along to the radio, my smile never faulting.


	2. Being Me!

(episode 8)

The last two weeks have been a lot more quite than I thought they'd be, I hang out with Rachel and the other gleek's most of the time and after what happened on my first day, people avoid me, but it's cool because they've stopped shushing Rachel, so it's worth the social sacrifice. Mr Schu and I haven't talked about the hug…thing…we had, but he's still sweet to me and all. I know I have a crush on him, but I'm not like the other girls. Who would puppy dog themselves after him and give him memento's, because for one thing, he's married with a kid on the way, and secondly, I'm not stupid enough to think my feeling could be recuperated, so I'll be me and tuck them away, it's better this way, right?

I walk into glee after lunch with a smile to Mr Schu, who's writing something down. He looks up and smiles brightly "hey Elise, why aren't you in class?" I shake my head and I answer "Free period, nothing to do! What cha doin?" he puts down his pencil as I take a seat on the piano bench "you cant tell anyone this. Ken…I mean Mr Tanaka and Miss Pillsbury are getting married and have asked me to do a mash up for their dance song, but the two songs are so different, I cant seem to find a way to connect them." I smile brightly and say "well, what are the songs?" wincing he says "I could have danced all night and…the thong song" my smile drops and he simply nod "yeah, I know. It cant be done." he takes a defeated seat next to me and I smile warmly "hay don't worry about it. If it can be done, then you'll find a way to do it. If not, then am sure they'll understand and find another song they both like. No need to get yourself stressed." he smiles back at me "yeah your right. Thanks Elise. How'd you get so mature?" he questions and my smile drops slightly as I answer "well a drunk mother, a dead beat dad and having to be the mother figure to your cousin will do that to a girl." he looks to me in sympathy and goes to speak, but I raise my hand "don't worry about it. In a way, I'm grateful for my downfalls, they've made me, me, and I like me." his smile returns as he says "that's a amazing way of looking at it, and for the record, I like you to" I give a fake smile, knowing he doesn't mean what I want him to.

After school I stay behind to finish my art project, having, hesitantly, given Betsy's key's to Rachel, who's picking me up later. As I work on my canvas I hear music coming from the glee room, the thong song. I stand and walk, paint covered and my usually free flowing hair tied into a high back pony, to the glee room. As I get there, I linger at the doorway, watching Mr Schu dance around a white puff ball known as Miss Pillsbury. I laugh lightly, unnoticed, but then Mr Schu trips and their both on the floor in laughter. My smile drops as I turn and walk back the way I can, fighting my tears and thinking _'why dose this hurt so much? God, am acting like a child. Get a grip girl!'. _as I enter the class room I take a deep breath and a moment to compose myself, I then take a seat in font of my canvas, put my headphones in and continue painting.

After some time passes, I feel a hand on my shoulder and jump in surprise, but as I turn, removing my headphones, I take a relived sigh, hand on my heart and smile "Mr Schu, you scared the crap outer me!" he smiles apologetically and says "sorry, wasn't my intention." I wave it off as he continues "I saw you a little while ago at the glee door, thought I was hallucinating until I saw the light on in here." I smile up at him as he turns his attention towards my painting, the image of two identical little girls touching a hand each, through a mirror, the left girl was coated in clouds and light whites and blues, while the other was engulfed in back fog and dark greens, finished but for a white corner amongst the black and green. He smiled down at me and said "this is beautiful. You painted this?" I nod happily and he sighs "looks like singing isn't your only talent" I stand and start to put my paints away "well of course, unlike Rachel my life doesn't revolve around Broadway. I take pride in my art, it sooths me. So…how'd the rehearsal go?" he smiles to me and says "it didn't, I kept tripping over her dress" I laugh lightly as I start washing my hands.

Leaning against the sink he asks "how you liking Lima?" I smile and continue to was my hands as I answer "I love it here. The whole small town thing makes me feel safer than I've felt in a long time." I look up at him to catch him staring at me slightly, his eyes meet mine, "you have a little paint" he says gesturing towards the side of my face. I take a tamp cloth off the side and then unsuccessfully wipe at my face. He laughs lightly as he takes the cloth "here, let me" I stand still as he holds my chin gently in one hand, his skin soft with a slight roughness, keeping my face still, and wipes at the paint spot. After a moment he smiles down at me "there we go" but doesn't move his hand, I smile as our eyes meet again "you look better like this, without the make up" I cant help but smile ear to ear, and then his eyes catch my lips and mine his. He leans in ever so much as suddenly our moment is stolen by Lady GaGa's Alejandro. He pulls away from me, quickly snapping back to reality as I pull my phone from my pocket and answer aggressively "what?" Mr Schu catches this and avoids looking at me "hey Elise, am outside. You ready?" I sigh at my cousin's voice "yeah, Rach, sure I'll be out in a minute. Just give me a sec" and hang up quickly.

I look at my teacher and ask "Mr Schu? Will?" his name rolls off my tongue like it's always been there and he pull's himself out of his trance to look at me "Elise" I smile sadly "that was Rachel, she's waiting for me outside." he nods in acknowledgement to my words as I turn and grab my bag and head for the door, but I stop and turn back slowly "goodnight…_Will_" I give the smallest smile to him and he returns it sheepishly, unsure of what to do, what to think "goodnight Elise" I bite my lip as I leave him to his thoughts, while mine fill with hope and uncertainty.

The next day I get dressed into my normal jeans and t-shirt, but with only mascara as far as make-up goes, taking what Will said in. I smile to myself and decide to act normal, because pushing it could only push him away, and I didn't want that, even if it was just a moment thing.

When Rachel and I get to school everything's the same as always, until I looked down the hall at the slushy shower Finn and Quinn just got. I throw my bag over my shoulder and quickly run over to them. As I get there Quinn looks close to tears "Finn, why don't you go clean up and change into your jersey. Come on Quinn, I've got a extra t-shirt you can wear." Finn nods and leaves as I guide Quinn to the nearest bathroom. She changes quickly into my, slightly to big for her, baby blue Iron Fist t-shirt and asks as I wash her hair "why are you helping me?" I smile down to the blond "I just want to, besides you cant be walking around in soaking wet clothes all day. It's bad for you and the baby." she flinches at the word 'baby' "thanks ,you didn't have to help" I finish washing her hair and hand her a scrunchy, she takes it with a smile "seriously, why'd you help me." I sigh and answer truthfully "I use to know a girl a lot like you. Her name was Kristy, she was the queen bee, cheer caption, everyone's first choice. I hated her, because she seemed to have it all and I wanted that. Then one day I went to school and found out she killed herself, a few days later her suicide note was leaked onto the net, it said '_I cant do this anymore, pretending to be perfect. I don't have friends just followers, I don't have a boyfriend just a puppy. None of you know me, know what I'd give to be one of the people I tease everyday, to have real friends and a loving boyfriend, to not be afraid to be exactly who I am. I hate you all, but mostly, I hate me' … _I memorised that so that I'd appreciate that I don't have that burden, the burden of always needing to be perfect." Quinn looks up to me crying and sobs "It's _so_ hard!" I take her in my arms "it's ok, you don't have to be perfect, just be you!" she smiles up at me and that's when I meet the real Quinn Fabray.

As Rachel and I walk into Glee I give a warm smile to Quinn as I pass her and she to me. When Will arrives he turns to us, glancing at me with a small smile and asks for someone to sing, and then Puck chimes in with 'Sweet Caroline' his eyes never leaving Rachel's. as all the attention is on him I turn to Will, but quickly blush and turn away as he catches me staring. After the song ends I lean into to my cousin "there something you wanna tell me Star-shine?" she looks at me and announces to the room "Noah and I are now dating" we all look at her in shock as Puck smiles lightly. At the end of rehearsal Will tells us about Mr Tanaka's ultimatum. The guys are really upset, as am I, but Will seems the most distraught. After everyone leave's I tell Rachel to go wait in the truck, and then knock lightly on Will's office in Glee.

After a moment of silence I open the door to see him with his head against the desk "Mr Schu?" at the sound of my voice he looks up and gives a weak smile "Elise, hey, what's up?" I smile sweetly as I walk in and shut the door "I was going to ask you that same question" I take a seat and continue "why is he doing this?" Will shakes his head "he thinks there's something going on with me and Emma or something like that. This is his way of getting back at me, when I've done nothing!" he slams his hand against the desk and I jump. He take a glance at my startled expression and calms "Elise am sorry. I didn't mean to get angry" I shrug it of as I stand to sit in front of him, on the corner of his desk "it's natural to be angry when your being accused of something your innocent of" he smiles up at me, leaning back on his chair "there you go again, being all wise and supportive." I laugh lightly and say "nice to know am good for something" he frowns and says "don't put yourself down like that, even if it is just a joke." I nod firmly as his smile returns "so I saw you help out Finn and Quinn earlier. She quit the Cheerio's, What did you say to her?" I smile at this information and confess "I just told her that she doesn't need to work all the time on being perfect, that being herself works out better. I mean look at me, I'm exactly who I am and I'm pretty happy." he smiles and leans forward "that's another thing I like about Elise, your honest, you don't manipulate or try to control everything. You take each day as it come, the good with the bad." he stand as he says this and I beam "I find that the bad stuff makes you a tad more grateful for the good" he leans into me more, just like the last night, but this time it's his legs bumping into my knees that shake us.

I stand quickly and end up falling into his chest, he catches my arms as I smile up at him, my hands resting on his chest. I stretch out onto my toe's and gently kiss his soft cheek, I linger longer than appropriate and see that his eyes are closed as I pull away. With a smile on my face, confusion on his as his eyes open "don't worry to much about Glee, everything will work itself out, you'll see." with that I leave once again, a smile on my tingling lips.

Come Friday the world is right again. The ultimatum withdrawn, Puck and Rachel broke up and me and Will share our little glances or long stare's at this moment with him covered in slushy, his shirt see threw. I smile to him mischievously and he takes a sip of his own slushy with a playful smile.

.


	3. Jealousy

(episode 10)

I sat in silence in glee, Quinn and Rachel on either side of me. Surprisingly both have been getting on quite well lately, ever since I invited Quinn over for a girls night. It was awkward at first, but then as I brought the subject of musical's they found they had something in common, 'RENT'. after that, it was fun, we watched movies, did makeovers and talked about nothing and everything, almost, I didn't tell them about the Will situation, not that anything's going on, but our moments were exactly that, ours. As Will tells us of the new Ballard rule Rachel starts blabbing but I shut her out, and we then all go to pick names from the hat, for our Ballad partner, but unfortunately Matt and Puck are both sick, Finn gets Kurt, Tina gets Mike, Mercedes gets Artie, Santana gets Brittney, I get Quinn, which leaves Rachel with…Will!

As they start to sing I see the look of horror on Will's face and the admiration on Rachel's. I've given him that look myself but he's, thankfully, never reacted like he is now. I immediately fill with anger towards my cousin, I was jealous!

The next night Quinn and I decide to go shopping, because her belly is getting big and I need a pick me up. As we walk up the high street, shopping bags in hand, she asks "why didn't you invite Rachel?" I sigh as we take a seat at 'Luke's Diner', our destination, "because she's driving me crazy! Mr Schu this, Mr Schu that. Does she even know his first name?" Quinn looks at me in realization "Oh. My. God! Your jealous!" I look her in the eyes and beg "don't tell anyone, please" she looks at me sympathetically "I wont, secret for a secret? …Finn isn't the father, Puck is!" I stare at her in shock horror "what! Are you serious?" she nods sadly with tears in her eyes. I move my chair closer to hers and take the distressed blond in my arms "it's ok, everything going to be ok. I wont say anything I promise! Am here for you no matter what!" she smiles up at me and I cant help but feel privileged that she chose to tell me.

Just as after I drop Quinn off and start heading home my phone rings and I answer it quickly, not recognizing the number, "Hello?" I ask only to be greeted by the panicked voice of Will "Elise! listen, Rachel is in my apartment, Terri has her cleaning! Can you come get her?" he asks in hushed tones, I fill with embarrassment and anger "oh god, yeah, I'll be there soon" I quickly pull out my address book and look for Will's, that he'd given to the gleek's for emergency's, and drive, fast! As I knock on his door his wife answers sweetly "hello can I help you?" I smile nervously and say "hi am Elise, Rachel's cousin" just then Will comes to the door and sighs "Elise, thank god. She's in here." and gestures for me to follow.

As I reach the living room I see her scrubbing the table and sigh "Rachel!" she looks up at me with her bulb bright smile "Elise hay, what are you doing here?" I frown at her as I take a step closer, Will and Terri's eye watching me closely "I'm here to take you home. Get your stuff" she stands in protest but before she can speak I shoot her a death glare "Now Rachel!" she looks at me sadly, knowing I only ever use her real name when I'm pissed at her, then goes to get her things. As she dose I turn to Will and his wife, I sigh with embarrassment "I'm so sorry! as you know Rachel can be a little… extreme" Will smile's at me, as Terri stares suspiciously.

As we drive home I barely look at Rachel and just drive in silent anger. As I pull into the driveway I get out and just head for my room, ignoring her as she calls my name up the stairs. I don't leave my room until morning. Leaving Rachel to get a ride with her dad's.

On my free period I walk into the choir room and see Will sitting pensively in his office. "knock, knock" I say as I lean against the door frame, he looks up at me with a smile "Elise, free period?" I nod and take the seat in front of him "Miss Pillsbury is bringing Rachel in soon, I'm going to try singing a mash up to make her understand." I nod silently and sigh "I cant believe her sometimes" he walks over and bends down in front of me and takes my shaking hand in his "don't be mad at her, it'll blow over. This time next week she'll have found someone else." I smile and nod "yeah your right. Thanks." we both squeeze the others hand lightly and as the bell rings I stand to leave, giving him a smile and saying "by the way, you know Miss Pillsbury is in love with you right?" he looks at me in shock "what? No way!" I just laugh and argue "yes way! I guess you just have that affect on women!" his smile shifts as I say just under my breath "and me!" but he must have heard it because he's looking at me funny, not the way he did with Rachel, but something else, something new to his fetchers, something between hope and concern. With a gentle smile I leave, mere moments before his two other admirers appear.

Later that night I'm walking around the kitchen when my phone rings. I answer with a smile "hay Q" but my smile fades as I hear sobbing on the other end "Quinn? What is it? what's wrong?" my heart brakes for my friend as she cry's "my *sniff* parent know *sniffle* about the baby. *sob* they threw *sniffle* me out. I'm *sob* staying with Finn *sniffle*" I sigh into the phone "oh god Quinn! Are you ok? don't answer that, stupid question! Hay do you want me to come with you to get some stuff tomorrow?" I can hear her sobs quite down as she pleads "yes, thank you. Thank you for being here. I don't know what I'd do without you." I smile and we arrange to meet tomorrow after glee.

As I hang up I turn and see Rachel and I drop my shoulders in regret "Elise, look I know your mad at me, but the other day Suzy Pepper and I had a talk, and I realized that my feelings for Mr Schu are a creation of my own mind, and I'm sorry I embarrassed you. Could you forgive me and help me make an apology…something for Mr Schu?" I smile and rap my arms around her "I'm not mad, I promise. Come on lets go get some flowers from the market and decorate a pot" she smiles at me as I grab my car keys and we walk out the door, arms linked.

Come Monday I waited in Will's office as Rachel presents him with the apology bouquet, after she left he came into his office with a smile "I told you" I smile up to him from his chair "yes you did. Hay listen, Rachel and I thought it would be a good idea to do a song for Finn and Quinn. Let them know we're here for them, you know?" he nod happily as he put the flowers on the desk, and later pulled everyone out of class to start practicing. Quinn and I left for her parents during my gym, neither of us wanting to face Miss Sylvester. As the door opened her father stood staring at us with a look of disgust "what are you doing here?" he snarled and I snarled back "just here for the rest of her stuff, do you mind?" he looked me up and down, then moved aside as Quinn went to her old room to get her things. I stood in the hallway in silence with her father for a good five minutes "how could you just cast her out like that? Do you really care about appearances more than your own daughter?" he looked at me in shock as my anger boiled over "who do you think you are? Coming into my house and giving me the third degree?" just then her mother came round the corner and I glared at them both "I'm someone who, obviously, cares more about Quinn than you do, because I would never abandon her when she needed me" I said, looking at her mother "and you, what kind of mother are you? my mother may have been a drunk, but at least she loved me enough to defend me! Q, come on lets get outer here" with that Quinn hurry's out with me and we drive back to school, her hand in mine.

After we give Quinn and Finn our performance and Glee finishes, we start packing up, I look over to the door to see a muscled, brown haired, beaded man, who looks to me with a faint smile, my eyes wide "Daddy?" I say with a tone only Will and Quinn seem to notice, fear!


	4. AN

**I've had a few story alerts for this story but no reviews! Until I get at least ****3**** reviews I'm not updating! I just want to know what you think! PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Have a nice day ****J **

**JJ **


	5. The Truth Is A Hard Pill To Swallow

It's been a week since daddy got here, living with us, and people keep asking me what's wrong, but I just smile the best I can and brush the it off. As glee ends Will asks me to stay behind, I already know what this is about and give sad smiles to Quinn and Rachel as they leave. I walk into his office and take a seat "so what's up?" he leans on his desk with his brow frowned in concern "I was going to ask you the same question" I look down at my hands, not wanting to meet his gaze "Elis, what's wrong? Your acting strange and frankly I'm concerned" I shrug and say in a shaky voice "I don't know what your talking about" he moves from around the desk, bends to the floor, but I still refuse to look at him "your quite, clearly upset and afraid, Elise, you can tell me, I just want to help!" my blood boils as I stand swiftly "of course you do, Everyone just wants to help! But you know what, you cant! You cant help me with this! No one can help me with this! This is my fucking problem and there's not one fucking thing in this pathetic, stupid ass world that can fix it! So just back off!" I scream at him as tears run rapidly down my face, I then leave the room as fast as possible, having seen Will's look of shock.

As I get home, after dropping Rachel at ballet, I go into the kitchen to see my dad sitting at the counter, eating a sandwich, I sigh inwardly and walk over to the fridge. As I grab a soda and shut the door he looks to me "how was school kiddo?" I glare at him in hatred "since when the fuck did you care?" he looks at me upset and says "don't you talk to me like that!" I take a step forward to his seat "or what Karl? What you goin to do? Huh?" he stares at me angrily "hey, am fucking trying here! What more do you want from me?" I snarl at him "I want you to go back to whatever disease infested whore house you crawled out of and stay the fuck outer my life!" he stands in rage "Elise Rose Fitzpatrick don't you dare speak to me like that! I am your father!" I square up to him "then maybe you should have tired being one before!" he backs down at this, with sorrow filled eyes "I'm sorry. Just… tell me what to do that'll make it better." my eyes glaze over as I stand strong with anger and hatred "make what you did not true, get it outer my head and never let me think about it again, because unless you can do that, this is something I'm never getting past, which means I will _always hate you_!" with that I turn and go to my room, crying myself into an early slumber.

The next day the girls of Jane Addams Academy come to use our auditorium, and damn, their good. After everyone leaves I walk up to the stage and place a CD in the player, I wait for my cue and then sing to the background music

(Christina Aguilera - I'm ok)

"_Once upon a time there was a girl_

_In her early years she had to learn_

_How to grow up living in a war that she called home_

_And never know just where to turn for shelter from the storm_

_Hurt me to see the pain across my mother's face_

_Everytime my father's fist would put her in her place_

_Hearing all the yelling, I would cry up in my room_

_Hoping it would be over soon...Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same_

_And I still remember how you kept me so afraid_

_The strength is my mother, for all the love she gave_

_Every morning that I wake, I look back at yesterday_

_And I'm ok...I often wonder why I've carried all this guilt_

_When it's you that helped me put up all these walls I've built_

_Shadows stir at night through a crack in the door_

_The echo of a broken child screaming, "please no more"_

_Daddy don't you understand the damage you have done?_

_For you it's just a memory, but for me it still lives on_

_Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same_

_And I still remember how you kept me so, so afraid_

_The strength is my mother, for all the love she gave_

_Every morning that I wake, I look back at yesterday...It's not so easy to forget All the marks you left along her neck_

_When I was thrown against cold stairs_

_And every day afraid to come home in fear of what I might see next...Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same_

_And I still remember how you kept me so afraid_

_The strength is my mother, for all the love you gave_

_Every morning that I wake, I look back at yesterday_

_And I'm ok...I'm ok…" _

I sob into my hands as I remember what has passed, but at quite footsteps I look up to see Will and quickly turn to hide my tears from him "Will, what are you still doing here?" I can feel him getting closer to me as I try to calm down "I was worried about you. God Elise, why didn't you say something?" I turn back to him, no longer caring about the pain written clearly across my face "I couldn't, it hurts to much" I cry as I burry my head into his shirt, he raps his arms around me lovingly "he ruin's everything!" I declare as I cling onto his shirt "he's the reason mom started drinking, why she drank herself into an early grave. He didn't even come to her funeral! He beat the crap out of her, but whenever he hurt me she kicked him out, told him to get help or get gone, but every time she took him back, knowing he could never change! She said that you cant help who you fall in love with, even if a part of you hates them! I just want him gone!" lightly he pulls away and cups my face gently into his hands, making me look into his horror, saddened and rage stricken eyes "he will never hurt you again! I wont let him!" I nod slightly as my tears fly silently down my face and he rests his forehead against my own.

Later that night Quinn and I arrive home for a girls night, to an empty house, my uncles and Rachel having gone to a theatrical arts seminar for the weekend, trusting me to behave, only god knows where Karl is. She tells me about babysitting Terri's sisters kids with Puck and that she's decided to give her baby up. The hours pass and we sit in Rachel's room watching chick flicks, because her TV is bigger then mine, when suddenly the front door slams hard, making us jump "Elise!" Karl shouts up the stairs in a slurred and drunken voice. I jump up to barricade the door, but I'm to late, it fly's opens with the kick of his boot "there you are, you little bitch!" he says as he stumbles forward, I back up and shout "RUN!" to the blond on the bed, following her through the connecting door to my room. We quickly move my cabinet in front of it and I run to my bedroom door, locking it firmly by the deadbolts on the top and bottom "Elise what the hell's going on?" my scared friend asks in fear, I walk to a shaking Quinn, pulling her to sit on the bed "this is what mom and I had to deal with growing up! I never told Rachel, you, I never told anyone! I was to scared!" I sob over his yelling and banging to get in.

I reach for my phone and quickly press my speed dial, when a male, sleepy voice answers I cry "Will! You have to come, he's trying to get in! we barricaded the door but it wont last forever and he wont give up!" I can practically see him, instantly awake, running for his car keys "Elise tell me where you are! Who's with you?" I cry harder at the banging on the door "open this fucking door you little tramp!" I run to Quinn and take the hysterical girl in my arms "Quinn's with me, we're in my room! Please hurry!" I sob into the phone "don't worry, just stay where you are! Am coming!" with that he hangs up needing to be able to drive.

Quinn and I sit on the floor in the corner furthest from either door, holding each other in terror. It's been fifteen minutes since I called Will and the door is starting to give way, suddenly I hear a familiar voice and footsteps raise up the stairs "hey! leave them alone!" Wills voice echo's through the empty house. Within a matter of seconds we can hear fighting and on impulse I go for the door to make sure he's ok "Will!" I shout, but Quinn holds me back "don't!" she pleads. A minute later the house is quite, except for the footsteps walking to my door "Elise, Quinn! Are you girls ok?" Wills questions from the other side of the door, we both run to open it and fly into his arms "oh thank god Mr Schu! It was horrible!" Quinn sobbed while I just hang on to him for dear life "it's ok! Am here he's gone now!" he promises us sweetly.

Some time passes, I'm not sure how much, but Quinn and I are know sitting on the coach downstairs, after calling Finn come get her, claiming that we both feel ill, so I cant drive. Will sits on one side of me, Quinn on the other, I still haven't said a word. I turn to my pregnant friend "I'm so sorry" she look at me confused "you didn't do anything, this isn't your fault!" she offers, but I shake my head "yes it is! I knew he had I key, I know what he's like and I didn't want to be alone so I invited you over, not even thinking about what he could do! If anything happened to you or the baby I'd never have forgiven myself!" she takes my hand as Will kneels in front of me with my other, tightly in his "you couldn't have known! And he's gone now! Your safe, I promised didn't I?" I smile through my tears as I star into his sparkling blue eyes "Mr Schu?" a nervous Quinn says beside me, we turn to look at her "there's something I have to tell you!" she declares.

We wait patently for her to continue "Terri isn't pregnant!" she blurts quickly, my eyes widen with shock "what are you talking about?" Will questions in confusion, now standing "she came to me when I first found out I was pregnant! She said that I was to young and naive to raise a baby, that I had my whole life ahead of me and she offered to take her, but I wasn't aloud to tell you. She even took my sonogram footage and paid her doctor to play it for you! I'm sorry, am so, so sorry, but she made me think I was doing the right thing! I was just so scared!" she sobs heavily. I look up to Will to see the anger and betrayal on his face as he leaves quickly, no doubt to confront the lying hell bitch called Terri.

After some crying, Finn arrives to take Quinn home. I told her not to worry, that Will would understand, that he wouldn't blame her. I now sit alone in the living room, having found Karl's key by the door and knowing he couldn't get back in. The door bell rings and I go to it carefully, looking through the spy hole, I open the large wooden door immediately and am face to face with none other than Will Schuster. I move aside to let him and close the door behind him. As I turn I see him brushing his hand through his hair "she lied to me! There is no baby!" he sobs, I rush to him and take him in my small arms "am so sorry" I whisper, not knowing what else to say. He pulls away from me and chuckles bitterly "you know she said she did it because she thought she was losing me, but she wasn't, when she started this, I was all hers. Not because I still loved her, I realize that now, but because I didn't know what I'd do without her" I look sadly into his eyes, expecting all the pain in the world but only finding a blinks worth. I walks closer to me and cups my face with a small smile "the funny thing is, she never started losing me, until I met you!" he proclaims glancing, from my blue doe eyes to my plump pink lips, leaning in ever so, as he licks his lips. Suddenly my lips crash onto his, closing the distance, our tongues fighting for dominance, all our want, passion, longing and forbidden love, mashed into a single kiss.

_***Please review if you want me to update***_

_***thanks, Have a nice day***_

_***JJ***_


End file.
